kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Akitsushima
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = おーい！もうすぐ夏が来るかも！大艇ちゃんと一緒に泳ぎに行かなきゃ！提督も行くでしょ？楽しみかも～ |EarlySummer2015_EN = Hey! It's almost summer! I have to swim with Taitei-chan! Admiral, you're coming too? I'm looking forward to it! |MidSummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = うわーい！夏が来たかも！提督、ほらほら、早く水着に着替えて、泳ぎに行きましょう！特別に、大艇ちゃんにつかまってもいいよ～♪ |MidSummer2015_EN = Yay! Summer has arrived kamo! Admiral, come on, come on, hurry up and change into your swimsuit, let's go swimming! I'll even let you hold on to Taitei-chan, just this once! |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 秋かぁ。秋はなんかちょっと苦手かも。なんか空とかへんに気になるし…。ね？大艇ちゃん？ |Fall2015_EN = Autumn, huh... I don't really like autumn. I get weirdly anxious about the sky and stuff. Isn't that right, Taitei-chan? |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = やった！クリスマスだ！秋津島も料理いっぱい作るかも！え？瑞鶴？何、どうしたの？ |Christmas2015_EN = All right! It's Christmas! I'll go make a lot of dishes, I think! Huh? Zuikaku? What's wrong? |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = うあー、大掃除かもぉ～。年末の秋津洲大掃除！クレーンとかもしっかり磨かなきゃ。大丈夫、大艇ちゃん、心配しないで。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Waaa, it's spring cleaning, maybe~ It's the end-of-the-year Akitsushima's spring cleaning! I've to polish up the crane and others. It's alright, Taitei-chan, don't worry. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございますかも！今年も大艇ちゃんをよろしくね！ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, Happy New Year! Take care of Taitei-chan and me this year too. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分かぁ。この豆を投げる…うーん。誰に投げるかが微妙に問題かも。…鳥海？違う！それは何か違うかも。 |Setsubun2016_EN = It's Setsubun, huh. Throwing these beans... I see. Who we'll be throwing them at is a sensitive question, kamo. ...Choukai? No way. There's something wrong with that, kamo. |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note =Choukai's sinking was largely due to the fact that her oxygen torpedoes were detonated by relatively small 5" shells from an escort carrier. No wonder there's something wrong.... |Valentine2016 = 提督ー、チョコあげるかも！私がちゃーんと手作りした秋津洲チョコ、大事に食べてほしいかも！ |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral, have some chocolate! This is Akitsushima's super handmade chocolate, so take good care of it as you eat it! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = え？これを秋津洲に？提督、ありがとう！早速食べてみるかも！ほむほむ。甘い！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Eh? Is this for Akitsushima? Admiral, thank you! I'll have some right away then, maybe! *munch munch* It's sweet! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 提督！桜の季節ですー！桜の！なんかうれしいかもー！ねっ？ |Spring2016_EN = Admiral! It's the season of cherry blossoms! Cherry blossoms! It makes you feel happy, right? |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督！三周年かもです、三周年！嬉しいですね・・・お祝いに大きな大きなロールキャベツ作りますね！よーし！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral! It's the third anniversary kamodesu, third anniversary. All-right, I will make a really really big cabbage roll to celebrate this happy occasion! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 提督、梅雨はちょっと嫌ですね。大艇ちゃんも困ってるかも…てるてる坊主作ろうかな。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Admiral, the rainy season is a bit unpleasant, isn't it? Taitei-chan might be troubled too.... I wonder if I should make a teru teru bozu. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Personality * Calls her plane "Nishiki-taitei-chan" (literally: "Type 2 Large Boat-chan") or simply "Taitei-chan" (literally: "Large Boat-chan"). * Sometimes she ends her sentence with the verbal tic "kamo" (かも). Appearance * Akitsushima has long purplish-grey hair pulled into a side ponytail of to her left with an ahoge, sidelocks, and hair ornament on top. She also has a very long hair ribbon on her right with two dangling anchors (Which seems like it would hurt...). She has purple eyes. She wears a mint green-and-white military uniform with black trim that includes a double-breasted jacket and pleated skirt. She wears thigh highs and a garter on one leg to create a zettai ryouiki effect. * Akitsushima's earrings bear striking resemblance to the cross-looped antenna of radio direction finders found on the real-life ship. The two antennas can be seen protruding from the superstructure, one directly behind the anti-air fire director and another behind the foremast. * In her combat gear, she wears a small ship-like device strapped to her side by a clamp-like device attached to her hip. The most prominent features of the mini-ship are a large crane and a double-cannon turret near the back and front of the deck, respectively. She also wears red heel-like boots with a keel. Notes *Spring 2015 Event E-6 clear reward. *In-game, Akitsushima is one of only three ships capable of equipping the and , the other being and **Despite being a seaplane tender, she is unable to equip minisubs. She can still equip depth charges however. **Akitsushima is only able to equip all Daihatsu and after remodeling. **Unlike and Chitose class seaplane tenders, Akitsushima can equip after remodeling. **She gains the ability to equip SONAR after remodeling, making her able to equip a depth charge + SONAR for the set bonus (with a seaplane bomber). *If equipped with a flying boat, Akitsushima will deploy it during the opening air attack phase only if a or other seaplane bomber is equipped as well, or if the enemy has a submarine. *While her card icon and her intro line says that she is a Seaplane Tender, her formation line says that she is a Flying Boat Tender. Trivia * Akitsushima was given ship repair facilities after was destroyed, allowing her to act as a repair ship. She served in this capacity for only two months before her sinking. * Sunk by aircraft between Culion & Busuanga Islands, near Manglet Island at Coron Bay, Palawan, Philippines (11°59′0″N, 120°2′0″E), 24 September 1944. Location also has other non-combat IJN ships nearby, including the food supply ship Irako. ** Her wreck site and her very wreckage is a very popular diving spot, located at a depth of 20 - 36 metres (66 - 118 feet). It was first discovered by US Navy surveyors and became a tourist attraction since then. ** Divers/players wishing to come closer to Akitsushima's real life counterpart will require wreck diver certification, due to the presence of metal hazards from the airstrikes that sunk her. * She was one of the ships implemented in celebration of KanColle's 2nd Anniversary.https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/594678124966641665 * Her name was first carried by a 1894 protected cruiser sole in her class. It is now carried by a Japan Coast Guard ship. * Her clothes and gear's coloring is based on the actual ship's peculiarly garish camouflage. * Her plane "Nishiki-taitei-chan" is actually alive, as if it can express it's emotions and interact with other kanmusume besides Akitsushima. This is surprisingly proven in Fubuki Ganbarimusu! Chapter 135 http://www.mangahere.co/manga/kantai_collection_kankore_4_koma_comic_fubuki_ganbarimasu/c135/5.html, even though several things in the manga are not canon to the online game. References Category:Akitsushima Class Category:Seaplane Tenders Category:Ship with hourly notification Category:Auxiliary Ship Category:Single ship in Class Category:Ships required for Improvements